


"not bad" plot generator anthology

by onepieceofstardust



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, April Fools event, Crack, Drama, Gen, Lesbians, Letters, Love Confessions, Mystery, Romance, Vampires, chocolate cornet, deranged toddlers, disturbances within elementary schools, melon buns and crystal meth, plot generator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepieceofstardust/pseuds/onepieceofstardust
Summary: Basically what the title says, I found the plot generator website and went wild.Most recent chapter: (12) Aya's cause of death will probably be:
Relationships: Aoba Moca & Mitake Ran, Hanazono Tae & Udagawa Tomoe, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina & Tsurumaki Kokoro, Kitazawa Hagumi/Okusawa Misaki, Kitazawa Hagumi/Toyama Kasumi, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Uehara Himari & Ushigome Rimi, Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Tsugumi's love confession

Performing Like Two Calm Hummingbirds

Dear Sayo Hikawa,

I have a small confession. Forgive this pouring of my heart.

I cherish cooking class, where we first met. The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were going to be a gorgeous angel. Recently, I have began to regard you as much more than just a gorgeous angel.

My feelings for you intensified when I saw you singing in the moonlight. I was further wowed by your tremendous crying skills.

You have shoulders like intelligent potatoes and the most sharp mouth I've ever seen. When I look at you, I just want to lick those intelligent potato shoulders and fight that sharp mouth.

You're so special with your beautiful ways. The way you handle your graceful sister shows great compassion and perfection.

I know that to you, I'm just a Tsugurific average high school girl but I think we could be happy together, performing like two calm hummingbirds.

Please, say you'll be mine Sayo Hikawa!

All my love  
Tsugumi Hazawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "tremendous crying skills" same


	2. Maya the vampire slayer

Maya the Vampire Slayer  
A Teen Vampire Story  
by pasupa revolution

There's a bushido new girl in Edogawa Music and she has everybody talking. Stunningly graceful and devastatingly ethereal, all the other girls want her. However, Eve Wakamiya has a secret - she's a naive vampire.

Maya Yamato is a determined, willowy girl who enjoys historical research. She becomes fascinated by Eve, who can stop anvils with her bare hands. She doesn't understand why the other is so standoffish.

Her best friend, a special pony called Kaoru, helps Maya begin to piece together the puzzle. Together, they discover the ultimate weapon - the azure, enchanted katana.

When bodies start turning up all over Edogawa Music, Maya begins to fear the worst. The pony urges her to report Eve to the police and she knows she should, so what's stopping her?

She may resist Eve's bite, but can she resist her charms?

Will she be caught swing dancing with the vampire?

Praise for Maya the Vampire Slayer  
"Bursting with originality. A determined girl falling for a graceful vampire has simply never been done before."  
\- The Daily Tale

"About as moving as a cow stuck in a bog, but Maya the Vampire Slayer does deliver an important message about not having a pony for a friend."  
\- Enid Kibbler

"A azure, enchanted katana would be my first choice too. This must be based on a true story, you couldn't make this stuff up!"  
\- Hit the Spoof

"I could do better."  
\- Zob Gloop


	3. crime thriller ft. Moca and Ran

The Mangled Legs  
A Crime Thriller  
by hii-chan

Mangled legs have been turning up all over Sendai and the inhabitants are scared. Ten murders in ten weeks, all committed with a Tommy gun, and still nobody has a clue who the creepy killer is.

Bread-hungry Moca Aoba is a stunning and clever barista with a fondness for Roblox skins. She doesn't know it yet, but she is the only one who can stop the selfish killer.

When her bun supplier, Saaya Yamabuki, is kidnapped, bread-hungry Aoba finds herself thrown into the center of the investigation. Her only clue is a buttery microphone.

She enlists the help of a stubborn musician called Ran Mitake.

Can Mitake help Aoba overcome her crystal meth addiction and find the answers before the clown killer and his deadly Tommy gun strike again?

Praise for The Mangled Legs  
"Bread-hungry Aoba is the best detective ever. A passion for Roblox skins and crystal meth is something we all can relate to."  
\- The Daily Tale

"About as scary as a minute ant, but The Mangled Legs does deliver an important message about the dangers of a Tommy gun."  
\- Enid Kibbler

"As always, a stubborn musician makes the best sidekick."  
\- Hit the Spoof

"I could do better."  
\- Zob Gloop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look the blank said "something you can get addicted to" so I put crystal meth ok


	4. Arisa sends a letter to her annoying neighbor

Enough With Your Screeching Rabbit and Booming Voice

Dear O-Tae,

I have always felt fine living near you. You are the most weird neighbor a person could ever meet.

Therefore, you must understand how difficult it has been for me to approach you with this matter.

I'm afraid I can no longer stand you talking loudly to your pets.

I lay in bed last night, trying to sleep, and all I could think about was how your rabbit is too screeching and your voice way too booming. I had a nightmare that you burst in through the window of my room, brandishing a guitar.

I have to insist that you take action to stop you talking loudly to your pets from upsetting me. I demand that you speak more softly and don’t play guitar riffs at 2 AM.

And while we're on the matter, I'm finding your noisy music increasingly inexcusable. This is not the kind of behavior I expect from somebody living in a respectable neighborhood like Ryuuseido.

If you don't rectify the situation, I shall have no choice but to call the landlord and post videos of you talking loudly to your pets on Instagram.

Furthermore, I have close ties to the Tsurumakis and I won't be be afraid to cash in a few favors if you don't comply with my demands.

Thanks  
Arisa Ichigaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tae crashes through the window like in garupa pico ep 1*


	5. Deranged toddlers and other horrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend once (jokingly) proposed a solution to overpopulation: every year, take a huge group of toddlers, put them on an island and have them fight to the death. this story reminded me of that lol

Deranged Toddlers And Other Horrors  
A Contemporary Novel  
by rinrin

16-year-old Lisa Imai lives a happy life with her gentle childhood friend, Yukina Minato, in Kyoto.

However, the band performer's life is turned upside down when she goes to a birthday party in the cafeteria where there are deranged toddlers that like to kill each other.

Kind, brave Lisa is shocked by this revelation and does not want toddlers to kill each other anymore.

Certain that she's doing the right thing, she goes home and gets herself some sheet music and salty fries, then returns to the cafeteria.

However, when one of the deranged toddlers bites off Lisa's lips with crippling effect, it looks like her quest is over.

Without lips, will Lisa Imai be able to save the day?

Praise for Deranged Toddlers And Other Horrors  
"Never have there been more chilling villains than deranged toddlers that kill each other."  
\- The Daily Tale

"Are we seriously supposed to find a kind and brave band performer from Tokyo heroic?"  
\- Enid Kibbler


	6. The sinuous random star guitar

The Sinuous Random Star Guitar  
A Mystery  
by that random downtown guy

The lively, crowded town of the Downtown area holds a secret.

Hagumi Kitazawa has the perfect life working as a cafe worker in the city and singing with her fleeting girlfriend, Kasumi Toyama.

However, when she finds a sinuous random star guitar in her cellar, she begins to realize that things are not quite as they seem in the Kitazawa family.

A rock concert leaves Hagumi with some startling questions about her past, and she sets off to noisy the Downtown area to find some answers.

At first the people of the Downtown area are fleeting and have good energy. She is intrigued by the curiously hot technician, Misaki Okusawa. However, after she introduces her to hard melon buns, Hagumi slowly finds herself drawn into a web of making Tsugu cry, inappropriate usage of the word 'fleeting' and perhaps, even the mysterious murder of summer 1999.

Can Hagumi resist the charms of Misaki Okusawa and uncover the secret of the sinuous random star guitar before it's too late, or will her demise become yet another Downtown area legend?

Praise for The Sinuous Random Star Guitar  
"Who wouldn't give up a life of singing with their fleeting girlfriend to spend a little time with a curiously hot technician?"  
\- The Daily Tale

"About as mysterious as finding a poo in a public toilet. However, The Sinuous Random Star Guitar does offer a valuable lesson about not getting into hard melon buns."  
\- Enid Kibbler

"The only mystery, is why did I keep reading after page one?"  
\- Hit the Spoof

"I could do better."  
\- Zob Gloop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the punishment for making Tsugumi cry is a life sentence in prison
> 
> hey, remember the April Fools event where Kasumi and Hagumi are detectives? yeah this is loosely inspired by that


	7. little Ako gets detention

Punished for likening my arms to a stubborn cauliflower

  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Udagawa,

I am sorry to report that little Ako has been assigned a detention.

As you know, little Ako is usually a very withdrawn and amazing child. However, today I caught her playing capture the flag during class.

When I asked her to stop, she shouted, "THE POWER OF DARKNESS COMPELS YOU!" and began crying hysterically with her friend Rinko.

Ako aggravated the matter further by calling me a disruptive demon and likening my arms to a stubborn cauliflower.

Little Ako was also in violation of the school uniform policy. I do not allow loud cowboy hats at Haneoka Primary.

Haneoka Primary prides itself on being a mild and lonely establishment. Thus, we simply cannot have children playing capture the flag and crying hysterically on the premises. Added to which, my arms looks nothing like a cauliflower, as Ms. Hikawa will testify.

Please ensure that little Ako attends detention tomorrow after school and leaves her loud clothing at home.

Yours sincerely,  
Yukina Minato


	8. 2301, year of michelle bots

2301, Year of Michelle Bots  
A Dystopian Plot  
by Oddie the odd-eyed rabbit

The Michelle apocalypse has destroyed the world as we know it.

The year is 2301. Aomori is a desolate place ruled by Michelle bots. Once glorious, CiRCLE is now abandoned.

Intense drummer, brave Tomoe Udagawa is one of humanity's last hopes. Tomoe teams up with another survivor named Tae Hanazono. Together, they find the courage to start a secret revolutionary organization called the Noodle Fighters.

The fight is jeopardized when Tomoe is tricked by unmerciful destroyer of worlds, the original Michelle, and injures her ankle.

Armed with rabbits and a grenade launcher, the Noodle Fighters try their best to save mankind, but can they defeat robotic Michelle bots and restore CiRCLE to its former glory?

Praise for 2301, Year of Michelle Bots  
"Tomoe Udagawa is such a compelling hero. I'd give this book six stars if I could."  
\- The Daily Tale

"Yet another dystopian story set in 2301 Aomori. Reading this book was like playing golf with my own eyeballs."  
\- Enid Kibbler

"An injured ankle is no joke. I read this book with my heart in my chest."  
\- Hit the Spoof

"I could do better."  
\- Zob Gloop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this was also inspired by the April Fools event


	9. The cold guitar

The Cold Guitar  
A Short Story  
by fleet if gay

Kaoru Seta was thinking about Chisato Shirasagi again. Chisato was a smart angel with sparkly eyes and dazzling hands.

Kaoru walked over to the window and reflected on her bright surroundings. She had always loved cozy Hazawa Coffee with its witty, wonderful windows. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel happy.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather, someone. It was the smart figure of Chisato Shirasagi.

Kaoru gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a flamboyant, warm, grape juice drinker with gorgeous eyes and beautiful hands. Her friends saw her as a sticky, snotty star. Once, she had even helped an ancient Kanon recover from a flying accident.

But not even a flamboyant person who had once helped an ancient Kanon recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what Chisato had in store today.

The sun shone like wailing cats, making Kaoru stubborn. Kaoru grabbed a cold guitar that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Kaoru stepped outside and Chisato came closer, she could see the horrible look on her face.

Chisato glared with all the wrath of 1997 loud jealous jellyfish. She said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want closure."

Kaoru looked back, even more stubborn and still fingering the cold guitar. "Chisato, please take me back," she replied.

They looked at each other with sad feelings, like two dead, damp dogs crying at a very caring anniversary, which had love ballads playing in the background and two watchful uncles singing to the beat.

Kaoru studied Chisato's sparkly eyes and dazzling hands. Eventually, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Kaoru in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't hate you, Chisato."

Chisato looked desperate, her emotions raw like a brave, breezy bass.

Kaoru could actually hear Chisato's emotions shatter into 7035 pieces. Then the smart angel hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of grape juice would calm Kaoru's nerves tonight.

Praise for The Cold Guitar  
"I feel like I know Kaoru Seta. In a way, it feels as though I've always known her."  
\- The Daily Tale

"About as enjoyable as being hailed on whilst taking in laundry that has been targeted by seagulls with the runs."  
\- Enid Kibbler

"Saying the sun shone like wailing cats is just the kind of literary device that makes this brilliant."  
\- Hit the Spoof

"I could do better."  
\- Zob Gloop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact! I didn't know what Kaoru's favorite drink was, so I checked the bandori wiki and it actually is grape juice. if Kaoru eats grapes is that considered cannibalism? /thinking emoji/


	10. Kokoro Tsurumaki, the zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was inspired by the following card stories:  
> \- [where curiosity leads] Kokoro Tsurumaki  
> \- [tricky devil] Hina Hikawa

Kokoro Tsurumaki, the Zombie  
A Fantasy Novel  
by Suit Lady

In a manor there lived a wild, curvaceous zombie named Kokoro Tsurumaki. Not a cozy magic, unsettling manor, filled with stars and a fleeting smell, nor yet a wack, sticky, short manor with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a zombie-manor, and that means smiles :D.

One day, after a troubling visit from the alien Hina Hikawa, Kokoro leaves her manor and sets out in search of three vast telescopes. A quest undertaken in the company of girls, ghosts and dirty witches.

In the search for the alien-guarded telescopes, Kokoro Tsurumaki surprises even herself with her being a child prodigy and skill as a live house worker.

During her travels, Kokoro rescues an astronomy journal, an heirloom belonging to Hina. But when Hina refuses to try bopping, their friendship is over.

However, Hina is wounded at the Battle of Haneoka vs. Hanasakigawa, and the two reconcile just before Kokoro engages in some serious bopping.

Kokoro accepts one of the three vast telescopes and returns home to her manor a very wealthy zombie.

Praise for Kokoro Tsurumaki, the Zombie  
"A search for three vast telescopes was always going to be compelling. The addition of girls, ghosts and witches just makes it even more awesome."  
\- The Daily Tale

"OMG! It's like Lord of the Rings with added ghosts."  
\- One of the Kidz

"About as enjoyable as eating my own toes. I wish Hina had kept refusing to do any bopping. The whole thing would have been a lot shorter."  
\- Enid Kibbler

"I love Hina. I would have liked to see more of her."  
\- Hit the Spoof

"I prefer the real Tolkien."  
\- Zob Gloop


	11. Curse of the radioactive choco cornet

The Curse of the Radioactive Chocolate Cornet  
A Horror Story  
by guitar berserker

While investigating the death of a local student, a sweet baker called Rimi Ushigome uncovers a legend about a supernaturally-cursed, radioactive chocolate cornet circulating throughout Yamabuki Bakery. As soon as anyone uses the chocolate cornet, he or she has exactly 150 days left to live.

The doomed few appear to be ordinary people during day-to-day life, but when photographed, they look distorted. A marked person feels like a killer frog to the touch.

Rimi gets hold of the chocolate cornet, refusing to believe the superstition. A series of images flash into her mind: a charming kitten balancing on a fragile student, an old newspaper headline about a drunk driving accident, a hooded snail ranting about thighs, and a drinking well located in a broken-down place.

When Rimi notices her fingers have frog-like properties, she realizes that the curse of the radioactive chocolate cornet is true. Rimi calls in her friend and fellow Kaoru fangirl, a actress named Himari Uehara, to help.

Himari examines the chocolate cornet and willingly submits herself to the curse. The same visions flash before her eyes. She finds the charming kitten balancing on a fragile student particularly chilling. She joins the queue for a supernatural death.

Rimi and Himari pursue a quest to uncover the meaning of the visions, starting with a search for the hooded snail. Will they be able to stop the curse before their time is up?

Praise for The Curse of the Radioactive Chocolate Cornet  
"This is actually pretty scary. I'll never be able to look at another radioactive chocolate cornet for as long as I live."  
\- The Daily Tale

"Oh please! There's nothing scary about a charming kitten balancing on a fragile student. Are we supposed to feel spooked?"  
\- Enid Kibbler

"The hooded snail really freaked me out."  
\- Hit the Spoof

"I hope Rimi and Himari get married."  
\- Zob Gloop


	12. Aya's cause of death will probably be:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored of generated plots and moved to the character profile generator instead
> 
> until I figure out how to format tables in ao3, the text will just be displayed as bulleted lists

Aya's cause of death will probably be: Fell off a cliff, at age 78  
~ Character Cause of Death Profile ~

Death

  * Probable age of death: 78
  * Probably cause of death: Fell off a cliff
  * Other likely causes: Killed trying to recreate something seen on YouTube; Lung cancer; Accidental poisoning
  * Noteworthy funeral attendees: Kanon Matsubara, aged 78 - friend



Basic Information

  * Name: Aya Maruyama
  * Nickname: Clumsy Aya
  * Reason for nickname: Descriptive
  * Date of birth: December 27th (Age 16)
  * Star sign: Capricorn
  * Nationality: Japanese
  * Ethnicity: Japanese
  * Social class: High class
  * Religion: Agnostic
  * Sexuality: Bisexual
  * Education: High school
  * Relationship status: In a relationship with Hina Hikawa
  * Career path: Idol



Kasumi's cause of death will probably be: Dementia, at age 85  
~ Character Cause of Death Profile ~

Death

  * Probable age of death: 85
  * Probably cause of death: Dementia
  * Other likely causes: Killed by a storm, trying to get the perfect photograph; Eaten by a bear while camping; Heart disease
  * Noteworthy funeral attendees: Saaya Yamabuki, aged 85 - friend; Arisa Ichigaya, aged 84 - friend; Asuka Toyama, aged 84 - sister



Basic Information

  * Name: Kasumi Toyama
  * Nickname: Doki Doki Kasumi
  * Reason for nickname: Descriptive
  * Date of birth: July 14th (Age 15)
  * Star sign: Cancer
  * Nationality: Japanese
  * Ethnicity: Japanese
  * Social class: Middle class
  * Religion: Atheist
  * Education: High school
  * Intended career path: Vocalist




End file.
